Pirate
Finally, You can use the following spell like abilities while on your ship. These can only be used on the ship and can only be used to effect the ship and the entire crew. Each one costs 1 grit point to use for every spell level (So a 1st level one costs 1, and a 4th level one costs 4). At 11th level you gain access to all of the spells on the 1st and 2nd level list. At 13th level you gain access to the 3rd level list. At 15th level the 4th level list, and at 17th level the 5th level list. This replaces Bleeding Wound. 1st: Alter Winds, Animate Rope, Crafter's Fortune, Damp Powder, Dancing Lantern, Expeditious Retreat, Fabricate Bullets, Feather Fall, Jury Rig, Memorize Page, Weaken Powder 2nd: ''Bear's Endurance, Certain Grip, Create Treasure Map, Glide, Destabilize Powder, Levitate, Magic Siege Engine, Make Whole, Masterwork Transformation, Recoile Fire, Rope Trick, Stabilize Powder, Telekinetic Assembly, Thunderfire, Whispering Wind ''3rd: ''Blink, Fly, Haste, Greater Magic Weapon, Secret Page, Shrink Item, Water Breathing ''4th: Greater Magic Siege Engine, Ride the Waves 5th: ''Echolocation, Energy Siege Shot, Fabricate, Mass Lighten Object, Overland Flight, Rapid Repair, Treasure Stitching '''Grit (Ex) ' Like the sea itself, a Pirate is a force of nature. Instead of using her Wisdom modifier to determine the number of grit points she gains at the start of each day, she uses her Charisma modifier. This ability works in all other ways like the gunslinger's grit class feature. Liquid Courage (Ex) ' At 2nd level, a Pirate gains the ability to fortify her grit with strong drink. The act of drinking is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, and each drink provides 1 grog point. Grog points can be used in place of grit points to fuel deeds or grit feats (including those requiring a minimum of 1 grit point to use). The Pirate can gain a maximum number of grog points each day equal to her Constitution modifier (minimum 1), and they last for 1 hour or until used, whichever comes first. She gains a morale bonus on saves against fear, Saves against Geo panel effects, and a dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity equal to her current grog point total. This ability replaces the nimble ability. '''Bonus Feat ' In addition to combat and grit feats, a Pirate can select from the following feats as her bonus feats: Expert Driver (water vehicles only), Master Siege Engineer, Siege Engineer, Siege Gunner, Skilled Driver (water vehicles only). 'Exotic Pet (Ex) ' At 5th level, a Pirate gains a Geo Gremlin as a Geomancer of half the Pirate's class level (though the exotic pet never gains the ability to deliver touch spells or share spells).) Such Creatures are useful scouts, even in the thick of combat. As long as the pet is within 30 feet of the Pirate, the Pirate also gains the benefit of evasion. This ability replaces gun training 1. 'Sword and Pistol ' At 9th level, a Pirate gains Sword and Pistol as a bonus feat even if she does not meet the prerequisites. This ability replaces gun training 2. 'Gun Training (Ex) ' A Pirate gains this ability only at 13th level with a single type of firearm. 'Raider's Riposte (Ex) ' At 17th level, whenever an enemy misses a Pirate with an attack of opportunity, it provokes an attack of opportunity from the Pirate. This ability replaces gun training 4. |} ='''Reincarnation= If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Pirate Reincarnation